Diario del Limon
by Zombae97
Summary: En el momento equivocado las personas hacen lo correcto, arriesgando todo y a la vez nada
1. Chapter 2

Pantalones y camiseta negra me vestían aquella mañana mientras esperaba por él en el sitio de siempre. Vi su carro avanzar entre los otros dándome el chance exacto para situarme en la acera donde me recogería, llego al lugar y me monte saludándolo como si de cualquier otro humano se tratara "Hola mijo, como te trata la vida" exclame desinteresadamente mientras veía hacia el frente "Muy bien y a ti Adriana?" lo mire de reojo sonriéndole durante todo el camino, si bien mi vestimenta no lo demostraba hoy me sentía muy coqueta con él.

Llegamos a su casa donde le suplique jugar su videojuego "Anda, enséname" le dije mirando a sus ojos que suplicaban por follarme "Esta bien" se resigno al entender que no daría mi brazo a torcer, que equivocado estaba. Le informe que iría al baño y corrí a quitarme la ropa quedando en ropa interior, brasier negro junto a bragas negras, junto a unas mallas que había guardado debajo de mi ropa recatada, saque de mi bolso unos tacones rojos que me daban un poco mas de estatura y me termine de preparar con un labial rojo. Nada diferente pero realmente quería averiguar qué efecto tendría en Alexio al verme así y por eso estaba yo allí con una mirada sedienta de ese hombre saliendo de su baño.

Camine silenciosa hasta el sillón donde él se encontraba jugando, sus dedos detuvieron su movimiento en el mando del videojuego y su mirada me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, primero con curiosidad y luego con hambre ¡Bingo! Le lance una mirada felina mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas, no quería arruinar el momento con palabras y por ello me incline un poco acariciando con mi mano su rostro paseando mis dedos por su cuello, acerque mis labios a su cara y luego respirando su perfume.

Cerré bruscamente mis dedos en el cuello de su camisa ganándome un respingo de Alexio, halándolo hice que se levantara quedando los dos de pie. Sonreí perversamente viéndolo a los ojos, no era la Adriana tímida que soy de costumbre, en ese momento me erguía sensual ante este hombre incitándolo a actuar de la manera sucia que a él le agradaba. Acaricie sus brazos lentamente de arriba abajo hasta eliminar contacto y me aleje de el dándole la espalda, caminando con soltura le mire por encima del hombro y vi su expresión atónita. Alexio detestaba cuando lo retaba y me alejaba de repente, pero era más fuerte la excitación que este tipo de provocaciones le ocasionaba.

Me pare en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto con los brazos a cada lado, espere por él unos escasos segundos hasta que estuvo frente a mi "Estas provocativa hoy" susurro acercándose "Me siento provocativa Alexio" le respondí alejándome de él y caminando hasta el comienzo de su cama en la cual me arrodille poniéndome en cuatro y pegando mi pecho al colchón antes de voltearme y acostarme como si estuviera a punto de tomar una siesta. Alexio estaba aun en la puerta y me miraba con una notable erección, promesas calientes y perversas en sus ojos en sus ojos. Llego a mi vientre en un salto felino y limpio estampando su lengua en mi piel para subir húmedamente por mis senos hasta mis labios. Una caricia convirtiéndose en algo salvaje situado en medio de nuestras bocas se desataba sin desenfreno. Mis dientes encajándose en su labio inferior lo hicieron alejarse, sonreí moviéndome y dejando que se acostara mientras me sentaba sobre el endurecimiento que yacía bajo sus pantalones, moví mi centro sobre el sintiendo el calor que emanaba su pene y haciendo mi cabello a un lado de mi cuello lo volví a besar, más húmedo y sucio, mas fuerte e imparable que nunca.

Sus manos tomaron mis hombros y se deslizaron por mi columna, sus fuertes apretones en mi trasero hicieron que me arqueara, sus dedos palparon mi centro húmedo comprobando que éramos los dos afectados por la intensidad del momento. Movía mis caderas en un ritmo incierto rozando nuestras intimidades vigorosamente suspirando los dos. Alexio se levanto quedando sentado en la cama conmigo encima abrazándome fuerte "Eres mía" me dijo luego de morder mi labio inferior "No soy tuya, no lo soy" un gruñido de su parte me hizo reír "Me perteneces" volvió a reprenderme mientras su mano rodeaba mi cuello. No era algo humillante, me reclamaba como suya tomando mi cuello bruscamente atrayéndome más hacia su terreno, incitándome a ser su sumisa. Me removí tratando de alejarme de su agarre y en el proceso haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran más de lo debido, su mano estrujo mi cabello controlándome de nuevo "Ya no estamos para juegos" me dijo al oído "Yo me estoy divirtiendo" le respondí con una sonrisa atrevida viéndolo a los ojos "Zorra" me repitió al oído mientras me quitaba el brasier sorpresivamente. Lo empuje de nuevo a la cama recostándome sobre él y dándole un casto beso "Esta zorra tiene sed" le dije mientras me levantaba y corría a la cocina intentando no caerme con los tacones, di un salto cuando me abrazo a medio camino "Obedéceme y déjate de juegos" me ordeno "Yes my lord" le dije mientras me paraba frente a él con mi mejor cara de niña arrepentida.

"Jugaste conmigo así que debo darte un castigo" me decía mientras me llevaba al espaldar del sillón, haciendo que mis manos se posaran allí y mi trasero quedara a su merced, la anticipación de lo que iba a hacer me tenia excitada y acalorada. Una nalgada me hizo resoplar, jodidamente bueno otra nalgada me hizo gemir y luego otra muy cerca de mi centro me hizo sentir un latigazo de placer por todo el cuerpo. Alexio presiono su erección donde sus manos habían azotado antes "Dime quien es tu amo" me dijo aprisionando mis caderas "Tu" le dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro "Buena chica" susurro mientras bajaba mis bragas a lo largo de mis piernas guardándolas en el bolsillo de su pantalón besando los hoyitos en mi cintura me volteo hasta encararlo.

"Desnúdame" me ordeno de nuevo, un poco confusa retire su ropa lenta y delicadamente, dejándolo solo en sus interiores me erguí de nuevo viéndolo con sorna a los ojos "Te falta algo" me dijo señalando hasta su cintura, me reí de nuevo y baje sensualmente mi cara hasta donde su pene se hacía notar por su tamaño, atrevida mordí con muy poca fuerza donde se situaba su glande ganándome un suspiro por parte de Alexio, pase mi lengua presionando considerablemente y de un tirón baje sus interiores hasta sus rodillas donde cayeron libres hasta el piso.

No necesitaba arrodillarme para estar tan cerca de su miembro, así que sabía que el tenia una buena vista de mi trasero cubierto con las mallas, con mi lengua probé las gotas de lubricación que emanaban de su pene, su glande rojizo e hinchado clamaba por mi atención así que raspe de nuevo con mis dientes ganándome un gemido gutural de Alexio. Introduje en mi boca lo que pude y con mi mano masajeaba el resto incluyendo sus bolas, allí estaba el viéndome como me lo comía y yo lo miraba retóricamente mientras me enderezaba de nuevo sobre mis pies levantándome de la postura que estaba.

Bufo, el estaba irritado de mis provocaciones y su cara tomo una expresión furiosa que en otro momento me hubiera asustado, pero solo me excito más de lo que ya estaba. Alexio me tomo bruscamente con una mano en mi cuello y otra en mi trasero mientras me besaba de nuevo mordiéndome en el proceso con demencia, con una excitación que rayaba en lo absurdo y un hambre que solo nosotros dos podíamos sentir por el otro. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con premura calentando mi piel a su paso "Hazme tuya" suspire en su boca "Ya lo eres" ronroneo mientras mordía mi cuello.

Sin esperármelo me llevó a empujones hasta su cuarto de nuevo, donde me tiro de frente al colchón. Aterrice sobre mis brazos y mis rodillas riendo con la deliciosa expectativa de un polvo salvaje. Alexio empezó a trepar sobre mi mordiéndome una pantorrilla, luego una nalga, besando los hoyitos de mi cintura, lamiendo mi columna, respirando mi cuello. Este hombre destilaba sobre mi demencia, lujuria, deseo, desenfreno y eso llevaba mis sentidos al límite haciendo que me removiera bajo de el buscando contacto de nuestras pieles. Se alejo de mi sentándose y dándome una sonora nalgadas y bruscamente desgarro las vulgares mallas. Un gemido de gata excitada y sorprendida salió de mi como un sonido lastimero cuando me penetro sin miramientos, dominándome y llenándome como solo el sabia hacerlo. Estaba extasiada por las estocadas certeras que Alexio daba dentro de mí y pedía por mas como a él le gustaba. Estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax tomando bocanadas de aire necesarias para no gritar y llevaba mi mano a mi boca para no hacer tales ruidos. Salvaje, Alexio tomo mi mano llevándola a mi espalda "Quiero escuchar como gimes, escuchar cómo te hago mi perra" me dijo al oído "Cógeme, más duro por favor" lloriqueaba por recibir más de él, nunca era suficiente y necesitaba mas siempre mas.

Se arrodillo posicionándonos en cuatro, de nuevo pegue mi pecho al colchón exagerando el tamaño de mi trasero y con ello el ángulo con el que Alexio me penetro de nuevo. Lo podía sentir más grande y más profundo dentro de mí, sus manos tomaron fuertemente mis caderas marcando con un ritmo ferviente y acelerado, llenado la habitación con el sonido del choque corporal y mis gemidos desesperados, ya estaba jodidamente cerca de la cúspide pero no quería dejarme ir. Luche por no correrme tan rápido, me retorcía de placer en mi posición y no pude contenerlo, un orgasmo arrasador me hizo grita su nombre mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos y pellizcaba las sabanas y el cobertor. Alexio seguía penetrándome sin piedad mientras me nalgueaba, alargando mi éxtasis yo seguía disfrutándole dentro. Cuatro estocadas después el se dejo ir metiendo mas profundo su miembro dentro de mi con cada una de ellas y derrumbándose sobre mi espalda. Acomodándonos nos acostamos completamente sobre las sabanas desordenadas de su cama "Me estas aplastando honey" le dije mientras hacia el ademan de quitármelo de encima, sin embargo el solo dejo reposar todo su pesos sobre mí. Imbécil.

Cuando se levanto se recostó a mi lado tranquilamente y quedamos en un silencio inocente, como si en esta habitación no hubiera ocurrido nada, Alexio no estuviera desnudo y yo con mis mallas rotas y los tacones sensuales en mis pies. Nadie se imaginaba aquello que sucedía durante todo el día las veces que él y yo nos conseguíamos en su casa desde la mañana.


	2. Ansias despertadas por una historia

Ese día Alexio comenzaba de nuevo su jornada laboral en la secundaria, por eso no había sabido nada de el y aparte la noche anterior nos despedimos quedamente. Estaba almorzando sumergida en una historia victoriana llena de lujuria y dramatismo, la intensidad de la obra era capaz de transportar al lector a esa época desinteresada y fría del antiguo Londres, _Mon papillon cherrie_ era una niña rica y caprichosa escondida detrás de una máscara férrea que le daba una actitud sosa y aburrida de mujer polvorosa por la sociedad de entonces, sin embargo era una caprichosa cortesana en su interior que era provocada por un encantador bastardo _Mister Sinclair_ era un hombre hermoso y delicioso que apostaba por toda mujer que suspiraba por su presencia, mas aun el desenlace de la historia provenía de la negación del fruto prohibido pues _Cherrie_ negaba su humanidad al _Mister_ , la obsesión por poseer el alma de un humano, de aquel que negaba con egoísmo el placer de los caprichosos.

Me sentía hechizada por la historia, me hacia desear el secreto de alcobas que describían en Londres "¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Me escribió el imbécil hombre que tenia por novio, quería morderlo. Con una actitud sardónica fui de nuevo tras de el. "Te traje algo para que almorzaras querido" le dije al llegar a su cocina entregándole un tupper "No tengo ganas de cocinar, gracias" me dijo con entusiamo mientras yo saludaba a un ronroneante Auditore. Alexio se sento en el sofá alado de su gato y lo vi allí despreocupado con su uniforme de hombre correcto, todos los que lo miraban veian un joven perspicaz y atrevido. Mordi mis labios ante esa imagen impecable que representaba junto a su cabello desordenado, "¿Cómo te fue hoy?" pregunte sentándome sobre sus rodillas "Asustando adolescentes, es decir, muy bien" me respondió mientras yo sin prestarle real atención depositaba unos tímidos besos en su cuello "Me alegra honey" murmure mientras plantaba besos más fervientes en el mismo lugar "Te odio, ya hiciste que me empalmara" me dijo con reproche viendo hacia su miembro que se adivinaba a través de sus pantalones.

Me levante de allí con una sonrisa revisando mi teléfono, fui hasta su baño donde me deshice de la molesta ropa, los últimos días en la ciudad estaba siendo un infierno con un calor sofocante, por ello prefería la desnudez y además contaba con el privilegio de no ser juzgada pues Alexio aprobaba verme así.

Lo conseguí en su cama observando mis pechos al aire y trepe hasta su cuerpo con parsimonia disfrutando del ambiente conocido y acercándome a sus labios lo bese, un beso mojado que me hizo darme cuenta que habían pasado dos días sin su toque, mi cuerpo ansiaba sus caricias en mi piel y el no tardo en complacerme "¿Recordando los viejos tiempos?" aludió a la manera en que nos conocimos "Admito que me dio un poco de morbo" susurre vergonzosamente "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hice un oral?" me dijo llevando sus dedos a mi centro atinándole a ese lugar que me hacia suspirar "Deberías hacerme recordar" le dije mientras se impulsaba hasta mis caderas.

Su lengua recorrió mis pliegues tanto como la posición se lo permitían serpenteando por todos los recodos. Lo aleje de mi e hice que se posicionara entre mis piernas dándole más acceso a mi vagina donde el sin pudor detallo con sus ojos mis pliegues y mi clítoris, palpo con su lengua de arriba abajo aumentando mi típica humedad y haciendo que arqueara vergonzosamente mi columna disfrutando de sus mimos. Lo desee y halándolo con calma probé mis líquidos de su boca, su miembro tentando y acariciando mi centro con decisión se fue adentrando en mis pliegues haciendo un sonido pegajoso y anunciando ese exquisito momento de silencio donde me daba el gusto de sentirlo enterrado en mis entrañas.

El ritmo de sus estocadas era dolorosamente lento para lo que deseaba y necesitaba más, me explico, hoy no era uno de esos días que quería ser follada por un demente ninfómano, quería a Alexio haciéndomelo con su ritmo concentrado por darme placer y lo necesitaba más potente, sin darme cuenta me vi suplicándole "Muérdeme, muérdeme por favor" le dije jadeante al oído y el triunfante lo hacía, primero en mi clavícula desplazándose hasta mi cuello y por ultimo mi boca, donde me hacia agarrarlo por el cabello y besarlo poseída por el deseo "Hazme tuya" le dije de nuevo. El aumento el vaivén de sus caderas excitado por mi petición, llenando la habitación con mis jadeos de gata en celo "Te amo" me decía mientras me llevaba más arriba en la cúspide "Yo a ti" me esforzaba por decir, pues en esta situación era la única oportunidad que tenia para decírselo abiertamente sin sentirme ridícula al pronunciarlo.

Me corrí profusamente mientras con mis uñas me aferraba a su espalda por el repentino movimiento que hizo Alexio posicionándome arriba "Cabalga nena" me dijo agarrando mi rostro "Hazme acabar" susurró en mis labios mientras introducía dos dedos en mi boca. Moví mis caderas al mismo compás con el que chupaba sus dedos, deseo destilando de mis poros incitando a este hombre que me pertenecía en el momento "¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste por primera vez que te nalgueara?" me dijo acariciando tentativamente la piel de mi trasero "Si, fue hermoso" le respondí ganándome unas nalgadas severas.

Sisee en su cuello, la cercanía hacia del momento más ardiente y eso me excitaba levantándome me erguí sintiendo su pene profundo dentro de mí y comencé a mover mis caderas en pequeños círculos "¿Te gusta?" le dije acariciando su pecho "Sigue así, no pares" me decía Alexio con los ojos cerrados "Si sigues me voy a correr Adriana" decía descontrolado de si mismo me recosté de nuevo sobre su pecho abrazándolo sin detener el movimiento de mis caderas y aprovechando el ángulo me moví con soltura, un gemido salió de su garganta y sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi espada, sus manos aferradas a mis caderas aprisionaban mi piel con cada espasmo producido por su orgasmo. Su simiente derramándose directamente en mi interior desde su pene palpitante. "Alexio querido, no debemos hacer estas cosas" le dije con reproche "No debemos, pero sabes que te gusta" me respondía con sorna "Si pero…" me beso interrumpiéndome, había algo especial en besarlo mientras seguía dentro de mí.


	3. Carta influenciada por una historia

_Querido maldito._

 _Sabrás entender que tengo una mentalidad muy influenciable, también si alguna vez me escuchaste hablar de una época victoriana y el deseo implícito entre dos personajes torrenciales entenderás que te desee como una desquiciada. Te he escrito, no con la intención de que me leas, sino con la intención de que sepas que soy capaz de escribir grandes ridiculeces cuando estoy inspirada. Y si, me inspiras a ser lo que soy cuando estoy desnuda en tu cama, cuando no puedo dejar de besar tus labios ni controlar mi cuerpo que deseoso se mueve contra el tuyo tratando de no perder el contacto con el tuyo_

 _Nunca pensaste que encontrarías a alguien tan insaciable como tú, pero querido, puede que sea peor que tu. La sola idea de imaginar tu cabellera desordenada situada entre mis piernas me hace retorcerme y casi me impulsa a correr hacia ti como siempre lo he hecho. Aun así me contengo, aunque quiera no debo asfixiarte con mi sexo demandante e inmaduro. Es por ello que a veces cuando estas trabajando o haciendo algo importante siento envidia de lo que te rodea, del lápiz que disfruta del contacto de tus manos, esas que mueven tus dedos dentro de mi cuando buscas darme placer._

 _Soy egoísta y lo sabes, lo intuyes cuando te digo al oído que no pares de follarme como un demente, que no te detengas de hacerme el amor como un romántico. Debo decirte, reclamarte porque a veces haces que me frustre, me haces una vez más desearte con fervor y hacer que te entierres dentro de mí. A veces me siento incomoda cerca de ti, incomoda de anhelarte brusco y sentir tus estocadas sin piedad en mi centro, tus manos tocando mi espalda, tus dientes en mi piel y tus gemidos entrando en mis oídos._

 _No miento cuando digo que me toco pensando en tu lengua recorriendo mis pliegues, haciendo que mi humedad se extienda por todos lados. Me mojo pensando en tu faceta salvaje, como cuando me pediste que fuera más rápido y yo me negué, una vez más me negué a ti y de nuevo fue genial negarse a ti, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me posicionaste a tu merced sobre mis rodillas y me demostraste que no hay mejor lugar que la petit mort._

 _Tú, el dueño de todos mis sucios orgasmos debes saber que no miento que somos hermosos cuando follamos y que somos una obra de arte haciendo el amor una y otra vez. El amor no se demuestra haciéndolo lento Alexio, el amor se siente cuando haces especial el momento, sin importar el lugar y las condiciones. Somos hermosos cuando sudamos por culpa del otro, somos hermosos cuando nos vemos directo a los ojos y no resistimos la tentación de nuestros cuerpos, somos hermosos cuando desaparecemos en nuestra burbuja donde no hay moral ni tabúes reprimentes. Yo soy hermosa cuando logro provocarte, soy más hermosa aun cuando sin tocarte puedo incitarte a retozar juntos en tu cama._

 _Muero lentamente cuando te quiero así, salvaje de nuevo, como si no existiera un mañana y el hoy fuera el último momento para vernos. Cuando me obligabas a verte, porque entiendo que también te sientes hermoso haciéndome gritar y gemir como la zorra que soy contigo, cuando me nalgueas como castigo pero también como antojo porque me reclamas de tu propiedad, cuando tocas mi espalda con vehemencia porque sabes que me excita, cuando te preocupas en darme placer porque te sientes victorioso de llevarme al éxtasis. Si querido, yo lo sé, sé que te sientes hermoso en todos esos momentos, triunfante como el ególatra que eres. Porque para ti y para mi todo esto es más que sexo._


	4. Chapter 5: Visita de oficina

Me dilate encontrando mi celular que sonaba estruendosamente en mi cartera " _Dime"_ le respondí a Alexio con apuro " _Oye, pero que simpática"_ me dijo sorprendido de mi saludo, _"Lo siento honey, es que estaba pagando unas cosas"_ le dije sonriendo con mejor humor del que estaba, el estúpido cajero era un novato en su trabajo y había pasado mi compra más de tres veces sin éxito alguno. _"¿Donde andas?"_ me pregunto curioso, _"Comprando unas cositas honey, cerca de tu oficina de hecho"_ le informe mientras hacia un baile interno de que por fin ya me podía ir de aquel estúpido lugar, _"Podrías venir"_ me propuso con un dejo de timidez. Lo pensé y le dije que si mientras me dirigía hasta el gran edificio de cristal, no tenía pendientes que resolver aquel día así que verlo un rato no me caería nada bien.

Marque el piso siete en el tablero del ascensor, cuando llegue me recibió el recepcionista del lugar "Buenas tardes Enrique" le salude cortésmente al muchacho menudo "Buenas señorita, el señor Alexio la está esperando en su oficina" me dijo mientras ya me dirigía hacia donde me indicaba, abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, sumido entre algunos papeles y cuadernos que seguro revisaba "Hola cariño" salude mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla por encima de la mesa "Pero que gusto verte de nuevo" me dijo con un falso tono de interés mientras veía mi escote "Eres un imbécil" le reproche sentándome frente a él "Te traje un sándwich, por si tienes hambre" le dije poniendo la bolsa en su escritorio. Alexio almorzó mientras revisaba las hojas que supuse eran exámenes y hablaba conmigo, una charla amena entre nosotros, típico de aquellas situaciones donde estábamos en un lugar con gente alrededor.

La cabeza rubia de Enrique se asomo por la puerta "Debo salir antes hoy Alexio, por favor hazte cargo hoy" dijo con camaradería, la niña coqueta dentro de mí se levanto alerta. Cuando se fue salí de la oficina caminando hasta el baño, en mi trayectoria me asegure de que el piso estaba despejado cuando Enrique se perdía en el ascensor. Regrese a la oficina donde mi novio hablaba por teléfono, y puse en el escritorio frente a mis ojos las bragas azul cielo que me había quitado en el baño, mientras me sentaba inocente de nuevo frente a él. Aquel día llevaba un vestido floral muy cómodo y fresco por lo cual quedo perfecto mi outfit para aquella visita repentina, Alexio dio por terminada la llamada mientras me miraba expectante "Se que te gustan querido" le dije con diversión, y el llevo aquel pedazo de tela a su cara oliéndolo "Las traías puestas" me dijo corroborándolo, asentí lentamente "Podrían escucharnos" me dijo de nuevo a modo de advertencia. Rodee la mesa hasta llegar a él y sentarme en la misma "Podrían si, o nosotros podríamos ser cuidadosos y silenciosos" susurre cerca de su oído "Tú no eres silenciosa, nunca" me dijo desafiante rozando nuestros labios "¿Acaso no quieres?" le pregunte con un puchero en los labios, mientras acariciaba suavemente su pene erecto bajo la tela de sus pantalones, estaba listo para mí y por ello, sin esperar su respuesta, arrime su silla y me puse de rodillas en medio de sus piernas. Acerque mi boca dejando besitos a lo largo de su miembro y al llegar a su glande raspe con mis dientes sutilmente, lo oí respirar fuerte. Como un resorte me senté de nuevo en la mesa con las rodillas juntas y mi mejor cara de inocencia "Ya veo que no quieres" le dije riéndome "Mejor me voy antes de que alguien nos consiga" recalque bajándome de la mesa y saliendo de entre medio de sus piernas.

Jadee sorprendida cuando me halo hasta sentarme en sus piernas, mordí mis labios al sentir su erección en mi trasero, podía sentir la humedad en mi centro calentar mi entrepierna, sino hacia algo mancharía mi vestido e iba a ser algo embarazoso, por suerte Alexio aun manteniendo el contacto de nuestras intimidades se levanto hasta llevarme al tope de la mesa "¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que no te quiero?" me decía con doble sentido, en respuesta moví mi trasero de manera generosa en sus caderas. Su mano subió por mi muslo como una caricia dócil y me apretó una nalga con fuerza lo que me hizo reprimir un gemido, pose mis antebrazos sobre los papeles de la mesa para darle más acceso a mi figura y por ende ahora su mano se movía hacia mis pliegues abarcando por completo mi entrepierna con su palma empezó a masajear con soltura la humedad que allí se albergaba. Mis caderas se movían al ritmo de su mano mientras me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que me recorrían, con decisión hice que se alejara y me voltee para bajar sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas, puse mi cara cerca de su entrepierna y podía sentir el calor que emanaba su pene en mis labios, con timidez lo introduje en mi boca saboreándolo y sintiendo su dureza. Con lentitud y delicadeza empecé a bombearlo hasta que escuche sus suspiros, aumente el ritmo y cuando sentí sus manos rozar mis hombros succione un poco ganándome un pequeño gemido de su garganta. Me levantó sentándome sobre la mesa, la cual tenía una altura adecuada para que nuestros sexos quedaran al mismo nivel, su pene acaricio mis pliegues de arriba abajo y aplico presión en mi clítoris, mordí mis labios respirando profundo para no gemir fuerte y poder seguirle el juego "No juegues conmigo" le dije rogándole antes de besarlo por primera vez en el día, salvaje mordí un poco sus labios, haciendo que me penetrara deliciosamente y sintiendo centímetro a centímetro de su piel dentro de mí.

Empezó a moverse acompasadamente dentro de mí, mientras yo me quitaba el vestido el cual tampoco necesitaba brasier, quedando desnuda me recosté en la mesa disfrutando del placer que Alexio me daba, de pronto subió el ritmo queriendo darme con toda su potencia. Lo notaba tenso, sabía que él seguía pensando que había gente en las otras oficinas, y por ello se frenaba un poco "Mírame, mírame a los ojos" le ordene captando su atención "No pares" dije mientras me mordía los labios, estaba cerca del orgasmo y no sabía cuánto podía aguantar, una gota de sudor corría por la frente de Alexio mientras seguía mirándome. Estaba jodidamente excitada por hacerlo en su oficina sobre los exámenes de sus alumnos, por incitarlo a hacerlo aquí aunque no hubiera nadie, por verlo contenerse. Me erguí besándolo de nuevo sin frenar sus estocadas "Me voy a correr" jadee en su boca, bese su cuello con agresividad por lo cual me penetro más fuerte, al moverme un poco hacia atrás su pene dio en el punto exacto, gemí para mis adentros, cerrando los ojos y contrayendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura "Joder Alexio" le dije apoyando mis manos en la mesa, dejando mis senos al aire. El lamio mis pezones desvergonzadamente mientras seguía bombeando dentro de mi y sus manos me sostenían por la cintura.

"A la mierda" gruñó bajándome de la mesa, con su brazo tiro todo al piso y me empujo sobre ella, la madera fría me produjo escalofríos al chocar con mis senos, una nalgada me hizo respingar el trasero y de una sola estocada me penetro de nuevo, todo en menos de dos segundos. Se cernió sobre mi besando la piel detrás de mi oreja "Siii" jadee al sentir como me penetraba rápidamente, no pude aguantar y gemí, "Cállate" gruñó de nuevo en mi oído y poniendo su mano de hierro en mi boca, me retorcí debajo de su cuerpo, podía sentir mis líquidos cayendo por la cara interna de mis piernas. La oficina se volvió en un ambiente espeso donde predominaba el olor a sexo y sudor, los jadeos de Alexio calando en mi cuello y mis gemidos acallados por su mano hacían un murmullo sexual que unido a la poca luz tardía que entraba por la ventana creaban una bruma mental. Sus dedos apretaron mi clítoris haciéndome lloriquear, me faltaba el aire y estaba acalorada, vibre de nuevo en un orgasmo que me golpeo fuerte, haciéndome contraer mis paredes vaginales Alexio se corrió atrapado dentro de mi, sentí su cuerpo convulsionar sobre el mio alargando el placer que nos consumía.

"Es la primera vez que follo en esta oficina" me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme mis bragas y subía sus pantalones "Y va a ser la última" le dije poniéndome mi vestido, "Me castigas" me decía en reproche, me acerque abrazándolo y poniéndome de puntillas susurre en sus labios "Estábamos totalmente solos querido, Enrique era el ultimo aparte de tu y yo" me beso tiernamente "Eres una bruja" me dijo entre besos "Sabias que si me lo decías no iba a ser igual" me dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida. Adoraba reírme con este hombre.


	5. Chapter 6 Zuri

Aquí estaba de nuevo saliendo de la regadera en casa de Alexio, lo que no me esperaba era conseguirme allí a una chica de cabello castaño contemplando mi cuerpo "Disculpa no sabía que estaba ocupado" me dijo aun recorriendo mi piel "Tranquila" le dije antes de que saliera del baño, sabía que se llamaba Zuri y venia a que Alexio le ayudara con un papeleo de la universidad, pero no esperaba conocerla de esta manera.

Me seque y solté el moño que atrapaba mi cabello, me puse las bragas de encaje morado que había traído y la camisa a cuadros que tenia Alexio cuando me encontré con el esta mañana "No me avisaste que llegaría tan temprano" le dije cuando lo vi buscando en los estantes de su cuarto "Yo tampoco sabía que venía antes" me explico mientras recorría mis piernas, me senté en su cama revisando unos correos en mi teléfono "Ella es capaz de observarnos" me dijo con lujuria "Estas demente" le reprendí, pero igual no podía negar que me llamaba la idea pues desde hacía un tiempo quería experimentar con una mujer "No te gustaría la idea?" me decía una voz femenina, esto no debe estar pasando pensé para mis adentros "Mucho gusto me llamo Adriana" le dije tendiéndole la mano "Mi nombre es Zuri" me respondió el saludo "Lo sé" le dije halando su mano suavemente para que quedara sentada a mi lado, rápidamente Alexio se sentó frente a mí y empezó a besarme, me concentre en sus dedos acariciando mis piernas y haciendo a un lado mis bragas empezó a masajear mi clítoris mientras su boca viajo a mi cuello, abrí los ojos y Zuri nos miraba calmada con mi mano atrape su cuello y la atraje a mis labios, empecé a besarla buscando acoplar nuestro ritmo podía sentir la mirada de Alexio que se posiciono a mi lado desabotonando la camisa que tenia puesta y dejándome desnuda mis pezones endurecieron en contacto con el aire.

"Deberías verla aquí" le dijo Alexio a Zuri quitándome las bragas, me retraje con timidez puesto que era la primera vez que una mujer veía mi cuerpo con lascivia pero me di cuenta que ya me había visto hace algunos minutos en la regadera "Tienes lindas caderas" me dijo con tono suave "Gracias" le respondí mientras Alexio abría mis piernas ante nuestra espectadora yo simplemente no podía hablar y solo paseaba mi mirada sobre los dos. "No estés nerviosa" me dijo Zuri acariciando con sus uñas la cara interna de mis piernas Alexio se situó entre ellas comiéndome para hacerme entrar en confianza y relajarme. Cuando se retiro los dedos de Zuri empezaron a estimularme lentamente, sus movimientos eran más suaves y gentiles "Zuri tiene demasiada ropa" me dijo Alexio al oído por lo cual empecé a desabotonar su blusa y la deslice por sus hombros, con dedos temblorosos recorrí su pecho hasta llegar a su espalda donde su brasier se unía y me deshice de toda la tela que cubría su torso. Sus pezones con un color durazno se sentían suave en contacto con mi lengua ganándome unos suspiros de Zuri, nos besamos de nuevo y ella me hizo retorcerme al tomar mi cabello fuerte, mientras los dedos de Alexio tocaban mi clítoris extendiendo mi humedad.

Me recosté en la cama mientras ponía mi pierna izquierda en el regazo de Zuri y besaba a Alexio intensamente, de nuevo los dedos de Zuri empezaron a tocarme pero haciendo más presión en mi botón me hizo correrme gimiendo en los labios de mi novio. Entre los dos me hicieron sentarme en la dura erección de Alexio, un gemido bajo salió de su garganta y con atrevimiento devoré sus labios mientras movía mis caderas dándonos placer, me erguí besando a Zuri que acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos mi espalda, Alexio empujaba dentro de mí con ganas, era excitante tener a dos mujeres en su cama y podía ver su entusiasmo " Adriana adora que la nalgueen" los ojos de Zuri brillaron al escucharlo y gemí repentinamente cuando su palma sonó contra la piel de mi trasero, sus nalgadas eran más suaves que las de Alexio y llegaban a ser incluso más placenteras. Zuri me mordía y yo gemía por el hecho placentero de que esta mujer mucho mayor que yo me manoseaba como tanto lo había deseado, "Cambiemos de posición" me dijo Alexio trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad y asentí aprovechando su lejanía para disfrutar de nuevo los pezones de la chica besando su cuello en el proceso, una nalgada picante me azoto "En cuatro te quiero" rugió Alexio que se sentía un poco ignorado me demore un poco por lo cual sus manos bruscas me pusieron contra el colchón y levantaban mi trasero.

Zuri me nalgueo antes de que Alexio me penetrara sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones "Eres una chica mala Adriana" me decía mientras agarraba mi cabello en su puño y daba estocadas fuertes dentro de mi "Te gusta" me reprendía Zuri al oído mientras sus uñas dejaban marcas en mi espalda. Repentinamente los dedos de ella empezaron a moverse en mis pliegues evitando mi botón, Alexio empezaba a penetrarme tan fuerte que todo el cuarto se llenaba del sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocantes y mis gemidos desmedidos. Por fin Zuri centro sus dos dedos en mi clítoris haciendo que me corriera fuerte apretando en mi interior el miembro de Alexio, me retorcía con los espasmos del clímax que me recorrían y en la bruma del orgasmo escuche el gemido de Alexio anunciando su propio éxtasis que desde hacía rato estaba aguantando. Caí desmadejada en la cama temblando todavía "No usan condón" dijo Zuri mirándonos "Y créeme que es la gloria" le dijo Alexio mientras me llevaba a la ducha "No te molesta?" le pregunte a ella ya que la dejaríamos sola "Tranquilos" nos sonreía a ambos.

Ya dentro de la regadera el agua tibia recorría mi cuerpo "Es tarde debo irme" dije antes de que Alexio me besara desesperado "Te gusto demasiado, se te nota la felicidad" me dijo mientras me aprisionaba contra la fría pared "No puedo negarlo" dije riéndome pero sus ojos destilaban furia, me agarro del trasero levantándome haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura "Joder Alexio" un mordisco me hizo jadear antes de gritar por su miembro penetrándome fuertemente "No te vuelvas lesbiana Adri" me decía jadeante por sus movimientos, la posición hacia que su hueso púbico rozara mi clítoris haciéndome gemir, me retorcía jadeando su nombre mis brazos aferrados a su cuello para no caerme, las baldosas frías contra la piel de mi espalda, el calor de ese hombre en mi pecho, el agua incrementando los sonidos dentro de la regadera hacían un espiral que se iba anudando en mi vientre. Puse mi frente contra la barbilla de Alexio, haciendo un esfuerzo quedamos frente a frente y allí mirándonos a los ojos nos corrimos en conjunto, Alexio sintiendo de nuevo mis contracciones y yo sintiendo su semen derramándose en mi interior.

Al desanudarnos el uno del otro terminamos de bañarnos "Eres muy lindo cuando te comportas como macho alfa" le dije secándome con su toalla "Deja de burlarte" me reprendía al recibir de vuelta su toalla "No me burlo, pero es delicioso cuando te comportas tan salvaje" le respondí antes de ir a vestirme.


	6. Chapter 7 Documentos importantes

Él estaba sentado frente a un documento en Word. Debía ser algo importante si se concentraba cuando estaba yo aquí en la misma habitación completamente desnuda observándolo desde su cama. Recordé muy bien que durante los siete meses que llevábamos follando nunca me había masturbado para él. En cambio si lo había hecho en la soledad de mi baño frente al espejo pensando en sus caricias, en sus besos, en sus mordidas, en sus gemidos ahogados. Pensar en ello hizo que mojara mi entrepierna y juntar mis rodillas buscando un poco de fricción.

De repente fui consciente de la situación, sabiendo que Alexio no podía darme su atención en este momento me atreví a llevar mi dedo índice y medio a mi boca humedeciéndolos en demasía. Con ellos empecé a trazar un camino desde mi barbilla, cuello, pecho, abdomen y pubis. Allí pude masajear alrededor de mi clítoris, incitándome. Había algo afrodisíaco en el hecho de tocarme en la misma habitación donde estaba Alexio, me sentía suciamente excitada y por ende muy mojada mientras seguía jugando con mis dedos, tentando la entrada de mi vagina. Seguí acariciándome y sin querer algunos jadeos inocentes salieron de mi boca, haciéndome detenerme para averiguar si tenía espectadores. Seguí con más entusiasmo cuando me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Alexio. "¿Buscabas algo por acá?" le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior provocativamente, el decidió ignorarme resoplando por lo bajo "zorra".

Oh sí, me sentía como una zorra y por ello seguí presionando más fuerte mi clítoris, más preciso y rápido. Comencé a gemir más fuerte y acariciar mis pezones con mi mano libre.

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me desconcentras" me dijo con una falsa cara de indignación "Quizás si me ayudas termino más rápido, honey" le dije entrecortadamente. ¡Bingo! Rápido se acostó delicadamente a mi lado, viendo como me daba placer, como lo seducía aún teniendo los ojos cerrados y me concentraba en sentirme a mí misma. Lo mire profundamente y lo descubrí viendo mis pezones con deseo "adelante" me dije en un susurro, a lo que él abatió primero mi aureola con su lengua, casi raspando y succionando mi pezón tornándolo duro y sensitivo. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándome llevar "Así me toco pensando en ti" y se detuvo a verme "¿Te gusta ver cómo me toco para ti? ¿My lord?" tragó grueso sin decirme nada, sin embargo la respuesta la tuve en su mirada, sus pupilas oscuras y dilatadas me indicaban de que disfrutaba de ese espectáculo tanto como yo. "Déjame hacerlo a mi" me dijo al mismo tiempo que me besaba y sus dedos comenzaron a tocarme. Este hombre debió tocar piano, era ridículo, pero me gustaba pensar que le gustaba componer canciones en su mente con mis gemidos y suspiros, pues, movía sus dedos en cierto ritmo que me elevaba a ciertas alturas y luego agonizaba cuando bajaba la intensidad para hacerme suya con esa lentitud característica de él cuando se concentraba en darme placer.

Luego de unos instantes me trajo de nuevo a la realidad cuando empezó a masturbarse, dándome la oportunidad de seguirme autocomplaciendo. Dándonos a los dos la oportunidad de deleitarnos el uno del otro. "¿Te gusta cómo me mojo por ti?" Pregunte bajito, casi con pena de ser escuchada "Me encanta, me encantas tu" me dijo al oído. En este punto yo estaba en un estado de alucinación, donde me sentía hermosa y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con este hombre, le pedí que se sentara con su pecho en mi espalda y busque sus dedos, humedeciéndolos como al principio hice con los míos y los lleve hasta mi entrada introduciendo dos en mi vagina mientras él los movía como me gustaba. Masajee mis senos con mis manos y haciéndome para adelante dándole una magnífica mirada de mi cuello y espalda provocándolo. Sentí sus labios en mi hombro y luego un mordisco que me hizo estallar repentinamente dejándome atónita y jadeando.

Aún con ganas de más me levanté un poco haciendo que su miembro presionara mi clítoris, Alexio por su parte se recostó en la cama disfrutando del íntimo contacto de nuestras pieles. Lo introduje en mi centímetro a centímetro, cuando estuvo todo dentro de mí mire a Alexio por encima de mi hombro sonriendo vilmente arquee mi espalda para ofrecerle una hermosa vista de mi culo en sus caderas.

No sé de donde provenía, pero me tomé el atrevimiento de crear un vaivén de adelante hacia atrás con mis caderas, moviendo mi trasero y dándonos placer a ambos, ondeando mi largo cabello que caía hasta su abdomen. De nuevo el ritmo se aceleró con ello mis gemidos, podía sentir que mi liberación estaba próxima y con mi vagina traté de apretar el miembro de Alexio un poco, ganándome un jadeo de su parte y la intromisión de sus dedos en mi clítoris, no era gentil, era brusco y eso me llevó al límite de nuevo pero esta vez más prolongado.

En un rápido y poco perceptible movimiento Alexio me puso en cuatro "Muerde la almohada" espetó, "Jodete" le dije jadeando todavía y levantándome desde mi posición "No te resistas Adriana" me dijo esta vez con su mano en mi cuello, sometiéndome y poniendo mi cara contra la almohada.

Estocada

Estocada

Nalgada

Gemido ahogado en la almohada

Estocada

Nalgada

Otro gemido ahogado en la almohada

Estocada

Nalgada

Nalgada

Nalgada

Varias estocadas

Se notaba en mi cara que no me gustaba que me azotara, pero mi vagina demostraba lo contrario, haciendo que mis fluidos se deslizaran con prisa en la cara interna de mis muslos. Podía sentir el sudor floreciendo en la piel de mi espalda, mi garganta ardiendo de tanto gemir. De pronto...

Nalgada

Me corrí de nuevo, más fuerte, más apretado alrededor de su pene, más ruidoso y jadeante.

Alexio aceleró el ritmo, arremetiendo contra mi tan fuerte que al chocar con mi trasero sonaba como un buen señor aplauso. Me tomó del cabello, no sabía cómo lograba prolongar mis orgasmos y aumentar mi excitación. Seguía metiendo su erección más dura y gruesa que nunca.

Me sentía morir, estaba enloqueciendo con tanto placer, estaba siendo por mucho el polvo más rudo del día, la semana o el mes... No podía contener el fuego que se formaba en mi vientre "Córrete, córrete. Maldito córrete" grité mientras yo estallaba de nuevo, escuchándolo. Sus gemidos secundando los míos y se dejó ir, allí bien dentro de mí. En la bruma mental que atravesaba aún podía sentir su semen caliente dentro, saliendo de mi vagina mezclándose con mis propios fluidos.

Después de bañarnos caí de lleno a la cama, boca abajo con los ojos cerrados del cansancio pero con una sonrisita estúpida en los labios, con él abrazándome "Eres el mejor" le dije cuando sentí un besito en la cabeza, antes de quedarme dormida por completo


	7. Chapter 8: Como mejorar el animo

Salí con desgano hasta el metro desde mi reciente curso, debía caminar una cuadra en subida hasta poder llegar. Awesome

"Ábreme" les escribí simplemente cuando por fin estuve en la reja de su casa, lo vi bajar con su pijama y abrirme la puerta para caminar hasta el ascensor, mientras me daba un beso en la frente antes de subir en el.

―Te ves diferente hoy― Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, debía ser mi cara de culo habitual. Salude a Auditore antes que cualquier cosa, amaba ese jodido gato. Acompañé a Alexio a su cuarto mientras archivaba uno de sus muchos documentos en su disco externo. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama queriendo comenzar algo más que una simple visita ―No Alexio, no tengo ganas hoy. ¿Podríamos dormir un rato? ― le dije con un poco de pena, venia hasta acá solo para pedirle que nos recostáramos con adolescentes homosexuales, patético.

Paso un rato en el que casi empezaba a quedarme dormida ―Ponte cómoda cariño, quítate la ropa― me dijo con tono neutral, me acomode para quedar frente a frente y acurrucarle como un niño pequeño, era inútil unos segundos después sus labios buscaban los míos con fiereza. Cerrando mis ojos puse mi dedo índice en su boca pausando el momento, con delicadeza puse mis labios sobre los suyos apenas rozando con una pequeña presión. Queria sentir ese pequeño momento de paz que conllevaba ese contacto. Me separe de el viéndole a los ojos dilatados y sintiendo su polla dura y lista como sabia que reaccionaria a ese mínimo toque.

―Eres insoportable― le susurre muy cerca mientras se posicionaba sobre mí como siempre lo hacía, desvió su boca hasta mi cuello regalándome un cosquilleo suave en mi piel. Quería con fervor lamer mis pezones, sin embargo fue bajando hasta besar delicadamente los vellos de mi pubis. De verdad no quería tener sexo hoy, pero verlo allí no me dejaba otra opción que permitirle husmear entre mi intimidad. Comenzó con pequeños lametazos por aquí y por allá despertándome poco a poco, no era brusco como de costumbre y tampoco usaba sus dedos como otras oportunidades, esta vez era solo su lengua estimulando mi clítoris en un ritmo creciente, quizás paso un minuto o pocos segundos cuando sentí una lamida realmente decidida que me encendió justo como lo ameritaba el momento despertando mis gemidos apenados. Mis manos cobraron vida en su cabello incitándole a que siguiera su pasatiempo favorito, su nombre salía en susurros de mi boca sin darme cuenta. En varias oportunidades hizo el amago de subir a besarme, pero mis piernas situadas a cada lado de su cuello lo aprisionaban para que siguiera allí abajo, me tense al sentir un calor burbujeante en el vientre anunciante de un delicioso orgasmo que se hizo notorio con mis ya muy desenfadados gemidos.

Alexio se sentó atrayéndome a su regazo, abrazándome mientras me besaba apasionadamente pero tomándose el tiempo de hacerlo especial, sentí el calor de su erección muy cerca de mis pliegues por lo que comencé a masturbarme con ella, mi humedad permitía la fricción necesaria y perfecta para deslizarnos deliciosamente. Salí de mi trance placentero cuando sentí su glande en mi entrada ―Alexio no― le negaba con palabras, pero le incitaba a seguir penetrándome con mi mirada, esa que pongo cuando estoy jodidamente excitada por el momento. Mordí mis labios acallando el ronroneo de zorra que me provocaba sentirlo tan natural y sin barreras dentro de mí, era tan lento que sentía correrme con cualquier cambio sutil de sus movimientos.

Me movió a la cama hasta dejarme recostada para levantarse y buscar un preservativo, vi como se movía su erección y algo surgió en mi. Sentí la necesidad de lamerlo como nunca y me apresure a hacerlo, escuche su característico jadeo al sentir mi lengua jugando en la puntita de su pene haciéndole cosquillas, Alexio hizo el ademan de agarrar el condón, el cual arrebate de su mano mientras me arrodillaba en el piso para seguir lamiéndolo como una paleta, me levanté hasta donde mi estatura me lo permitía y alcé mi cara para pedirle tácitamente un beso, cuando estuvo a milímetros lo tumbe en la cama, haciéndolo quedar sentado en el borde de la misma.

Me arrodille entre sus piernas y pude sentir la humedad acumularse caliente en la parte interna de mis muslos, sin embargo en esta ocasión no sentía la necesidad de tocarme, sino de seguir metiendo su pene duro en mi boca. Cubriendo mis dientes con mis labios me dedique a chupar su erección como nunca lo había hecho, podía escuchar sus jadeos, casi gemidos, salir de su garganta. Le estaba encantando.

Me detuve sacándolo de mi boca lentamente mientras me miraba sonreír al final de su pene ―No te resistas, sabes que quieres acabar― le dije con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo y el placer, lo vi acusarme de demente con su mirada mientras su boca se delineaba en una "O" perfecta de asombro al mirarnos a los ojos mientras su pene se perdía en mi boca. Arremetió a su propio ritmo contra mi boca dándome a entender su desesperación por correrse, sin embargo seguí recibiéndolo sin importar la incomodidad en mis labios maltratados. ―Por favor― jadeaba tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos con muy poca coordinación ―Me voy a correr― pronuncio alterado por mis movimientos. Con delicadeza comencé a succionar como sabia que le gustaba, comenzó a gemir deliciosamente y su semen salió disparado al cielo de mi boca distrayéndome de mi objetivo. Me recobre rápidamente y seguí moviendo mi boca de arriba abajo succionando suavemente lo que quedaba por salir. Me apreste a lavarme los dientes ya que sabía que no me besaría si aun tenía su semilla en mi boca.

Terminaba de enjuagarme cuando le vi llegar casi entre nubes al marco de la puerta ―De verdad te amo― me dijo con una sonrisilla de niño consentido. Detestaba el sabor amargo del semen, pero valía la pena si tenía la oportunidad de verlo sonreír tan hermosamente. ―Eres la única que ha logrado esto― me decía más tarde sorprendido, aun suspirando por ello. ―Soy única lo sé― le respondía con un mejor humor del que había llegado a su casa. Por fin nos pusimos a ver una película que yo tenía muchas ganas de ver acostados en el sofá incluso abrazándonos, nos reíamos con las locuras, pero sobretodo con algunas similitudes, entre el protagonista y Alexio. Era inevitable recordar el movimiento de sus trasero mientras decía "This is Mojo Babe", sin embargo la película termino antes de lo esperado y prometíamos ver la siguiente. Cada uno estaba en una esquina del sofá, sin embargo empezamos a besarnos como dementes juntándonos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Me levanto haciéndome rodear su cintura con sus piernas. Y llegamos a su cama, su dedo travieso comenzó a masturbarme muy suavemente haciendo que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba y busco el preservativo que antes había rechazado. Lo vi colocárselo y aproveche para salir de la cama en dirección a su baño, no sin antes invitarle con una señal de mi dedo atrayéndolo. Lo vi aparecer al igual que hacía rato, pero con una mirada hambrienta y decidida a comerme. Trato de llevarme al cuarto de nuevo, sin embargo lo posicione a mis espaldas, y viendo su reacción a través del espejo me incline sobre el lavamanos ofreciéndole mi trasero en una semiforme de corazón. Se posiciono en mi entrada entrando lentamente, debía admitir que no era lo mismo con barrera, pero era delicioso sentir como me penetraba una y otra vez. Mientras que sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas le miraba provocativa por el bendito espejo mientras gemía y veía el placer correr por sus facciones ―Que grande se siente Alexio― le incitaba entre gemidos. Llevando todo mi peso a una sola pierna conseguí el Angulo ideal para sentirlo en un punto especifico que me llevaba al borde. Empecé a estremecerme de nuevo mientras me corría prolongadamente por sus estocadas insistentes, lo atraje a mí para besarlo y por el rabillo del ojo vi esa hermosa imagen de nosotros besándonos y moviéndonos acompasadamente en el espejo. Benditos espejos los amo.

Me llevo al sofá donde comenzó todo y allí sin miramientos lo cabalgue en un ritmo rápido que desconocía, sentir sus manos aferradas en mis caderas me electrizaba y su hueso púbico presionaba perfecto en mi clítoris. Dando así la impresión de estarme restregando vilmente mientras su pene seguía dentro de mí. Lo bese mordiendo sus labios y aruñando su espalda sin compasión. Me retiro de su erección y allí mismo me penetro en cuatro de un solo golpe pues mi humedad permitía que se deslizara sin problema ni molestia alguna. Éramos todo jadeos cuando me agarro del cabello ―Te amo― me decía con esfuerzo ―Cógeme― le gemía con necesidad de acabar de nuevo. Unas cuantas estocadas mas y Alexio me nalgueo repetidamente haciendo que me corriera me recostó en el sofá penetrándome más profundo, sentí como aceleraba sus movimientos y con ello los espasmos de su orgasmo me hacían vibran dejando mis piernas temblorosas ―También te amo― le dije cuando acurruque su cara en mi pecho como me gustaba.

Lo sé, soy una cursi de mierda


End file.
